Dammit!
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: one shot. Eric is recovering from being dumped by Sookie, and how growing up forces them to come to the harsh reality of their unknown future.


AN: one shot. Listening from some old songs from my youth I stumbled upon this one. It brought me back to high school. Or something like that. No beta. Hope you're amused. Thanks for reading.

* * *

The loud music from the band blasted through the house. The kids were all inside, dancing, singing and drinking. It was the weekend and the neighbors would start complaining in a few hours and most likely call the cops. But they had a few hours until they shut down the party. The band played some fast loud songs while the kids were jumping around to them.

Eric arrived in his old mustang. It was the first party he had gone to without her. He had shown up at this party alone. He didn't want some girl hanging on him, and he didn't want a rebound girl right now. He walked towards the house that was being covered in toilet paper by some other kids. He also knew that showing up alone meant it was open season on him. He was Eric Northman, the guy every girl wanted. He'd show her. He'd show her that he was ok without her, that he didn't miss her and that he welcomed his new found freedom. He was 17, he didn't need to be tied down to one girl. One girl that consumed his entire life for a year. A girl that he would have done anything for. A girl that he fell in love with, only to have her break it. The old Eric was back, as he walked into the party he saw the girls all staring at him.

_It's alright to tell me_  
_what you think_  
_about me I won't try_  
_to argue or hold it against you_

He took a beer and started walking towards the band and the music. The girls seemed to follow him. They were drawn to him. Eric seemed to have this power over them. All of them it seemed, except for her.

_I know that you're leaving_  
_you must have your reasons_  
_The season is calling_  
_and your pictures_  
_are falling down_

He danced with the girls and drank more beer. He laughed and jumped around to the music. He was happy for the first time in a long time. That is until she showed up, with him. She walked in with him hand in hand. She looked up and saw Eric. Eric turned back to the band. He finished his beer and went to get another one. He would need several to get through this party. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to show up with him. Holding his hand, acting as if the past year meant nothing to her.  
He drank his beer and saw her being lead up the stairs, she was going up stairs with him. Eric threw the bottle in frustration. He couldn't be here. He couldn't be in the same place, knowing what she was doing upstairs with him. Another guy. A guy that wasn't him. He pushed his way through the crowd and towards the door. The girls tried to stop him, latching onto him, he broke free, he had to escape. He couldn't be there knowing what she was doing upstairs.

_The steps that I retrace_  
_the sad look on your face_  
_The timing and structure_  
_did you hear he fucked her?_  
_A day late a buck short_  
_I'm writing the report_  
_On losing and failing_  
_when I move I'm flailing now_

Eric made it outside the house and fell onto the lawn. He felt his anger pulse through him. It was overwhelming, it was raging inside him to the point where he wanted to strangle her for what she had done. He screamed.

"FUCK!" he yelled out

He took a few breaths and calmed down. He got up and walked towards his car. He reached for his keys and fumbled with them for a bit.

"You're drunk"

_And it's happened once again_  
_I'll turn to a friend_  
_Someone that understands_  
_Sees through the master plan_

Eric turned around and saw her standing there. She stood there in a light blue dress with her arms crossed. Eric didn't want to see her, he turned back around and opened the door to his car and got in. He reached to close the door when her hand pulled on the door to stop him.

"What?" Eric said

"You can't drive"

"Just take your holier than thou attitude back inside"

"Eric!"

"Don't you dare go there! You gave that up the second you left. I don't need you nagging me on what to do"

"Shut up! Why do you have to be like this?"

"It has to be like this. You made it like this!"

"I'm sorry, I just, I just couldn't do it"

"Thanks for telling me that now. You could have said something like a year ago"

"What do you want from me? You think this is easy?"

"Let go of my door. I'm leaving. And it looked pretty easy for you when you fucked that little shit!"

Tears filled her eyes, and Eric pulled the door closed.

"Yeah, out of all the guys out there, you had to fuck him didn't you?"

"I didn't do it to hurt you!"

"Right, it was his huge brain that you were dying to get on"

"The hell with you! I don't need this crap!"

"Bye Sookie"

_And maybe I'll see you_  
_at a movie sneak preview_  
_You'll show up and walk by_  
_on the arm of that guy_  
_And I'll smile and you'll wave_  
_we'll pretend it's okay_  
_The charade it won't last_  
_when he's gone I won't come back_

Eric started the car. Sookie frustrated ran to the other side of the car and got in.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out!" Eric yelled

"No!"

"Don't make me push you out, I'll do it!"

Sookie reached over and turned off his car and took his keys.

"Give it back"

"No!"

Eric moved out of his seat and caged her with his arms. He was on top of her, almost crushing her.

"Give it back"

"No"

Eric realized how close he was to her. How he was just inches from her lips. It felt all too familiar. He pulled himself away. He sat back into his seat.

"I didn't do it to hurt you"

"Now we have to talk, damn why do you love to talk so much?"

"What do you want? This isn't easy for me either!"

"You're the one who walked away! You're the one that fucked Bill! You're the one who didn't want to do this anymore!"

"I know"

"Why are you here then?"

"Because I still love you, I wish I didn't but I do"

"Thanks" Eric said as he put his hands on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like that. I only let him cause I needed to know if I could let someone else have me. If I could let you go"

"By fucking me out of your system?"

"You're the only person I've ever been with. You were my first"

"But not the last"

"We weren't going to make it, you know it, I know it, we both knew it. We knew this a year ago but we still did it"

"It could work"

"No it can't. We're going to schools on opposite sides of the country. We'd see each other when? Thanksgiving? Christmas? And then what? Wait for summer? I mean god look at you."

"What?"

"You attract girls just by walking by. Girls will be throwing themselves at you. You cant only say no for so long"

"Are you saying I can't control myself?"

"No, it's not fair, to you or me. You know this. We can't do this, we have to just cut each other free"

"I don't want to. You're always the responsible one."

"I don't want to be. I want to be with you Eric, but I know that once summer is over, we're done. I know that after a year we'll both be different. I know after 4 years we'll be different people, for better or worse, we have to grow up"

"I'll drive you home"

"Drive me to your place"

Sookie handed the keys to Eric. He started the car and drove back to his place. His parents were out of town for the weekend again. Sookie and Eric knew this routine. She'd stay over the weekend and they'd order pizza, watch movies and stay in his room.  
Eric walked towards his house and Sookie's hand found his. They walked into his room and closed the door. Sookie sat down on the bed and touched the sheets.

"He wasn't very good at it. It was really awkward and I think I took his virginity"

Eric turned back at her with an almost horrified look on his face.

"It was over really fast. And I thought condoms were suppose to make you last longer. He wasn't you"

Eric scooped her into his arms and kissed her. They fell back onto the bed. She still tasted the same to him. She still felt the same. She held onto him as she knew in the morning she'd have to let go again.

She fell asleep in his arms. Eric held her closer as she moved closer to his chest. He looked down at her, trying to remember her as he knew that he'd have to let her go again in the morning. He kissed her on her forehead.

"Eric, I still love you. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop" Sookie said half asleep

"I know. You're the only girl I've ever loved"

"Don't forget me"

"How can I? You're all I think about"

"I'll wait for you"

"What?"

"Hmm, maybe we can meet up in 4 years"

"Maybe"

"I'm sorry, for everything."

"I love you Sookie"

Eric awoke in his bed alone. He saw that Sookie was gone, but he could still smell her on his sheets. He sighed and got up. He walked past his mirror and saw a huge hickey on his neck. He stopped and took a better look at it. He saw there was a note attached to his mirror. He pulled the note off the mirror and read it.

_Miss you, love you. Maybe see you in 4 years. S_

Eric placed the note back on his table. He looked around his room. He was 17, and he was about to leave this room and everything he knew behind. He knew that he couldn't take her with him. He knew she couldn't take him with her. He knew that when they left and went to different schools they'd be different when they came back. He knew all this and he still loved her. Nothing would ever change that. She was the first girl he ever fell in love with. She was the first girl to break his heart. He guessed he really was growing up.

A week later, he got on a plane that would take him to the other side of the country. The hickey on his neck was fading and he sat in his seat, looking out the window.

_But everybody's gone_  
_And you've been there for too long_  
_To face this on your own_  
_Well I guess this is growing up_

* * *

_5 years later_

Eric was driving in his car when a familiar song was being played on the radio.

"No way!" he turned up the volume

The song that was playing was the same song that played the last night he spent with Sookie at the house party. Apparently the band had finally made it and their record was coming out and they were playing a concert in the area. Eric drove to the music store to find their album. His hands ran over the name of the band and he smiled. A lot can happen in 5 years. He popped the CD into his car and listened to the song.

Eric managed to get tickets to see the band. He went with his friend Chow. Chow didn't understand why Eric wanted to see this band so badly. At the concert, people were screaming, jumping, and going crazy. Eric managed to avoid all the chaos. Then he heard his song. And he thought of her again. He screamed out the words with the band. He still loved her. Even though years had passed and the memory of her faded, he still loved her.

Eric and Chow were walking out of the venue.

"You seemed to have a good time tonight" Chow said

"Yeah, I knew the band when I was in high school. I'm happy that they made it"

"Didn't know your taste in music was so different"

"There's a lot you don't know"

"Try me"

"I was some 17 year old punk ass kid who had no idea what he was doing with his life, who switched majors about 3 times in college before he finally figured it out"

"And look at you now Mr Architect. Your desk at work is beyond organized"

"Excuse me, can you help me?" a brunette said

The two men looked over at her.

"I seem to have gotten a flat tire and need some help"

"Amelia! Get back here and help me!" another woman yelled

Amelia ran back to her car. Eric and Chow followed. They saw a blonde put the donut wheel onto the car and start screwing the bolts back in.

"Amelia, I swear if you were flirting instead of helping me, I'm gonna slap you so hard" the blonde said as she fixed the flat

"Wow, you managed to fix it yourself" Amelia said amazed

"It's not that hard Amelia. You don't have to depend on a guy for everything you know"

"Oh I know, believe me I know"

The blonde turned around and stopped.

"Eric?"

"Sookie?"

"You know each other?" Amelia asked

"It's been too long" Eric said as he approached her

"Too long, I said 4 years remember?" Sookie said as she walked towards him

"Has it been 4 years?" Eric asked

"Five actually"

Eric wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She hugged him back and pressed herself into him.

"How are you? What have you been up to?" Sookie asked

"I'm good, I'm an architect now. What are you up to?"

"An architect? Never would have figured that. I'm an art appraiser"

"A what?"

"I look at old pieces of art, and estimate how much they're worth"

"Wow, I really never pictured you doing that"

"I know, strange how life works out. I got to spend a lot of time in Europe during college. Picked up a few languages along the way"

"That's good to hear. It's good to see you again"

"Yeah, we should have lunch or something, I'm in town this week"

"Yeah we should," Eric pulled out his business card and handed it to her

Sookie looked at the embossing on the card.

"Fancy" Sookie said as she took out hers and gave it to him.

Eric looked at it and his fingers ran over the lettering.

"Funny that I ran into you here, never thought you liked the band" Eric said

"Yeah, well I felt nostalgic."

"Yeah, they played that song that night..."

"Um, so I'll call you or you'll call me?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then"

"See you then"

Eric started to turn and walk away. Chow looked at him dumbfounded at what just occurred. He followed Eric as he walked to his car. Amelia grabbed Sookie's arm.

"What was that?" Amelia asked

"He was the first guy I fell in love with in high school" Sookie said as she watched him walk off

"And you're just gonna let him walk off like that?"

"What am I suppose to do? Just fuck him in the parking lot?"

"There's no ring on his finger. There's no ring on your finger. Just see if it's still there"

"What?"

"Are you really going to call him?"

"Yeah..."

"That's a I hope he calls me so I don't' have to call him. Just go to him now"

"And do what?"

"See if its still there" Amelia shoved Sookie in Eric's direction, "Don't be afraid, what's the worst that could happen? You be friends?"

"It's not like that"

"Then what is it? You obviously counted how many years its been since you saw him. What are you afraid of? If you're not going, then I am!"

Amelia started to walk towards Eric's car

"Amelia! I'll be back in 5!"

Sookie ran after Eric. She didn't know what she was doing. She caught up to Eric, gasping for air. Eric turned around and looked at her.

"Something wrong?" Eric asked

Sookie held her hand up motioning that she needed a minute. She finally gathered enough courage and reached up and kissed him. She pulled him closer and she felt him kiss her back. It was definitely still there. She felt it and she was pretty sure he felt it too.

"What was that for?" Eric asked

"Just checking"

"On what?"

"If it's still there"

"Oh yeah, it is, definitely there"

"Good"

Eric leaned down and kissed her again. Her lips were the same, just as he remembered them.

"Get a room you two!" Chow yelled

Eric and Sookie pulled away slightly and laughed.

"Call me" Sookie said

"Call me first"

"As long as I'm your last"

* * *

AN: hope you were amused. hope you know the band that sings the song. This was just a fun little one shot fic, about the scary fact that you will have to grow up and venture into the unknown and the possibility that sometimes you have to let go. That nothing ever goes to the way you plan it and that life will take you to random places.


End file.
